A Love That Conquers All
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Features one of my favorite couples: Cosmo and Wanda. Sometimes based within certain episodes. Ch2: "I thought we trusted each other" she whispered, her face still close. Ch3: I know they were married and all but I never really saw them care for the other
1. Just a Little Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents. If I did, Timmy not wear girly clothes, the episodes would probably all be 22 minutes long rather than two stories of 15 minutes, and there would be just a LITTLE more face time for Wanda and Cosmo's cuteness.

Author's Note: First Fairly Odd Parents fanfic! YAY! I've been having ideas in my head for like…ever now but when I thought about (with no document open to be honest), I always felt like I would get stuck or it would come off weird. This is the first solid idea that not only ties INTO the series, but makes sense in my head and probably can't go awry. Basically what I was saying, was that I was afraid I'd mess it up. If anyone's still reading, this fanfic is based in the Season 4 episode "Odd Couple".

Just a Little Fun

Vicky and her newfound, no help provided, supposed soul mate were staring deep into each other's eyes, hands embraced at the Turner's front door. Timmy pulled back around the wall from seeing the display and grinned before looking up and to the side at his godparents. "I think it's working!" he said in accordance to the wish he had made previously about Vicky meeting the perfect boyfriend for her.

Cosmo raised a cupped hand to his ear and replied "Can't you hear the funeral music? I know it's working!" he smiled widely, eyes closed in glee.

Wanda's lips quirked up for a brief moment before frowning. "Yeah, but don't you think—" before she was able to voice her concern, Cosmo had pointed at her.

"Nagging! Fire two!" he yelled, swiftly changing into a smiling torpedo before cocking back and chasing after his screaming wife. Timmy remained where he was, watching the two go off before he headed into the backyard. They would return soon, he figured. And for now, he was safe from Vicky.

Wanda, flying furiously away from her husband, made her way up the stairs and towards Timmy's room. Once there, she changed into a goldfish and swam into the castle. Cosmo laughed lightly before doing the exact same thing. Swerving right and left of random pedestals and other decorations, Cosmo finally caught a glimpse of pink hair and sped up. The door to their bedroom opened magically and a few feet before Wanda could reach her bed, her husband tackled her around the middle, both toppling onto the bed. The green haired fairy began to laugh rambunctiously, arms still tight around his wife's midsection, fingers flexing every now and then by mere coincidence.

"Co—cos—cosmo! You're tickling me!" Wanda shrieked through muffled giggles, body fidgeting against his in a feeble attempt to be released. Cosmo's eyes flew opened at what she said and smirking briefly he began to purposefully tickle his wife. She yelped at first before losing control of her body and laughing uncontrollably. A few minutes later, Cosmo ceased his attack on Wanda's stomach and watched her recover. Laying there beneath him, she tried to catch her breath, eyes firmly shut and lips curved up in a smile. Her arms slowly wrapped around her stomach, both to protect from anymore future attacks and to relieve some of the pain all the prodding and laughing had caused.

Without waiting for her to calm down entirely, Cosmo bent down and kissed Wanda's lips, hands resting on either side of her head so he wouldn't fall. She sighed, returning the kiss in vigor, one hand raising to rest on the back of Cosmo's head, keeping him lowered so she would have more control if he attempted to end the kiss too soon. He tended to do that and typically to annoy her too. As the kiss continued in length, however, Wanda's thoughts eased, her anger subsided and her heart melted at the adorableness of her husband. The last coherent thought she had was that Cosmo ended their kisses shortly merely to tease her not annoy her.

When they pulled back, Wanda was smiling and Cosmo had a neutral expression on his face. "You really are kind of naggy." Her face morphed instantly to dislike, eyes narrowing in agitation at him. "But…I love you anyways?" he tried, voice pitching higher as he spoke the question. She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. What was she going to do with him? Obviously nothing because they have been together for more than nine thousand years now. She extended her arms up, wrapped them around the fairy's neck and pulled him closer.

She smiled at his worried expression, before whispering. "Oh, just kiss me you idiot." He grinned before taking her advice and kissing her lips once more. It took him a little longer than she thought it would to ask permission to explore her mouth with his tongue. She granted his access, holding her own tongue off for as long as she could before seeking out his own. Cosmo's hands were resting on Wanda's shoulder blades as her fingers tangled themselves in his soft green hair, both oblivious to anything else at the moment. Cosmo paused in the kiss, ceasing all actions for a moment before pulling back and smiling at Wanda. She cocked her head to the side, figuring he stopped because he must have had an idea but why was he smiling at her? Taking his cue from her turned head he dove down and began to kiss his wife's neck, earning himself a light moan at the first touch.

Wanda's eyes were half lidded as she rested her head sideways on the pillow. She had a thought as her husband enjoyed his time at her neck. She reached for her wand and pulled up an image of Timmy, who was outside in his tree house reading comics. He seemed fine at the moment, so maybe they wouldn't have to sto—she gasped when Cosmo nipped at the junction between her neck and collarbone. It was always such a sensitive spot on her and it never dulled in all their years together. That and her ears. She released her wand before reaching around Cosmo's body and resting her hands on his shoulders, eyes fluttering entirely closed as she submitted herself to the pleasure being bestowed upon her. The green-haired fairy continued to nip and suck at Wanda's pasty skin, eyes wide open and locked on the woman's face, taking in every emotion that crossed it, every wince of enjoyment and every ounce of love, never wanting to forget any one of those moments.

He was about to start kissing his way up her neck to her jaw line and then her sensitive ear but he stopped again. Wanda's eyes remained closed this time, however, and she smiled blissfully, waiting patiently for his next move. "I love you Wanda." Her eyes opened and she was met with two wide green eyes really close to her face. She flicked her eyes down and saw that the rest of Cosmo's face was entirely serious.

"I love you too, Cosmo," she replied, preparing to kiss him again. A finger reached over and placed itself firmly on her lips, drawing her attention to his eyes again.

"No. I really love you Wanda. I always have and I always wanna," he started, trying to keep control over his voice. He needed her to hear this, even if it was difficult for him to keep the words in his head long enough to say them. The pink-haired fairy knew that this was important to Cosmo, so she watched him intently and stayed silent on his behalf. "I know I'm mean sometimes," he paused, eyebrows furrowing as he tried summoning the right words again. He didn't want to mess this up. "I know you could have much better than I, but you chose me. And…you've stuck with me," his eyes flickered to the headboard briefly. "…when I mess up and when I'm mean to you. You're there. I mean here. And…I'm lucky. To have you. And to have Timmy. And all our other godchildren. What I really wanna say is that…" Cosmo glared at the headboard this time, his mouth pouting after another moment of silent recalling.

"You've got it…" Wanda encouraged quietly, one hand removing itself from his hair to rest on the side of his head as though it would help.

"When I'm dumb or stupid, you should call me out on it. No matter how mad I get cause of it. You should let me know all the time when I'm being dumb," he said with as much conviction as he could muster. He took a moment to see if that was all he needed to say before nodding his head firmly once in agreement to his finishing.

"Oh sweetie. I don't want to have your…permission to call you an idiot or a moron. That's just…strange and kind of sad," Wanda said, even though there wasn't a time where, in the moment, she told him what he was or what he was acting like without even thinking about it first.

"No, you gotta," he said, but was unable to back it.

"Cosmo…"

"Promise!"

"I'm not going to—"

"Promise!" He said, glaring as best he could at her. "Or else I won't kiss you again."

Wanda's eyebrows flew up her forehead in interest. Him. Not kiss HER? How long was he planning on that happening? A minute? Nearly every one of their kisses was initiated by Cosmo, so that would be something quite amusing to see because she would remind him when he tried to kiss her. But she decided she wouldn't take that 'threat'. She smirked for a moment. "Well…since you put it THAT way, I guess I have no other choice. But between you and me, I was already going to promise you," she whispered the second sentence. "I, Wanda Ferrywinkle-Cosma, promise to always tell you, Cosmo Cosma, when you are acting like a moron, fool, or idiot," she declared officially. "Can we get back to kissing now?" she asked.

"Just kissing?" he asked in his oblivious way.

"Did you have something else in mind?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. His eyes widened at the tone of her voice as a wide, playful grin bloomed on his boyish face.

"YAY!" he cried out, causing Wanda to smile. She doubted at the moment he remembered any of what he just spoke about or what he just asked of her, but somewhere in his mind he did because he has kernels of true thought from time to time. She was just glad that when they struck, he would share them with her, so she could remember all the time for both of them. He wasn't the smartest one in the bunch or the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was hers and hers alone. Her very own trainable and cute spoon. And she wouldn't trade him for anything any day. Wanda cupped Cosmo's cheeks lightly and pulled him down for a tender kiss that he not only deserved but certainly earned this specific day.


	2. You Don't Trust Me?

Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter, I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents.

Author's Notes: The second installment in my Cosmo/Wanda short stories. This story will be based on the Season 4 episode "Just the Two of Us" including dialog/summation of the episode as a set up. I apologize now if this seems too much like the actual episode. This story is rated K.

You Don't Trust Me?

Timmy was on the ice rink and had just gotten ignored by Trixie again, his friend Chester rubbing it in his face, in a sense. The tone of Chester's voice wasn't taunting or mean, just factual because they were friends. Timmy rolled his hands into fists, glaring at the crowd of boys surrounding his long-time crush. "That's it!" he shouted. "I wish I was the only boy in school," he said firmly.

"Careful with that wish, sport. Being alone with someone for a long time can get annoying if it's not the right person," Wanda replied, surreptitiously pointing to Cosmo, mostly joking.

Cosmo had been staring at Timmy but then looked over at his wife blankly. Then he began to look worried. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, then taking on a dramatic air. "Are you leaving me? I thought you loved me!" the fairy cried aloud, clinging to his wife. Wanda in turn frowned in annoyance, raised her arm and granted the wish. When Chester, A.J., and all of the other recognizable boys from Dimmsdale Elementary disappeared from the rink (and the rest of the town), Timmy started to approach Trixie again. A few feet before he got there a French boy slid in front of him and courted the girl.

Timmy grumbled under his breath as Wanda floated over to her charge, Cosmo still attached. "You should have been more specific," she chided lightly.

"Fine," the ten year old sighed. "I wish I was the last boy on Earth."

Wanda looked down and to the right. "Do you mind?" she asked her husband, her tone of voice annoyed.

"Sorry," he said immediately, pulling away from her. He watched as the pink-haired woman granted the wish. This time the godparents witnessed the Yugopotamian prince, Mark intervening before Timmy got within six feet of Trixie.

"OH give me a break!" he cried out, head flopping backwards on his neck to stare at the ceiling for a moment or two. "How 'bout I wish Trixie and I were the only two humans and/or intelligent lifeforms on Earth BESIDES my Fairy God Parents and Trixie didn't question why?" he wished in one big breath.

"Now you're being specific!" Wanda exclaimed, pointing at the boy.

"I can be specific too," Cosmo said indignantly but then paused. "About some things…" he trailed off, silence filling the room for a moment before the couple granted the wish. It was a short while later, after raiding the mall that Wanda and Cosmo made themselves known to Timmy again, appearing as hamburg patties on the grill he was using.

Wanda, ever the rational, thinking-ahead fairy she was, shared her opinion on the wish. "Well sport, what do you say you wish everything back the way it was before you-know-who gets a little you-know-what?" she asked, referencing Trixie.

"You know who?" Cosmo questioned, gaining the gaze of his wife. "You're talking about me, aren't you?" he asked, once again dramatic. He was now glaring at her. "Why do you hate me?" This time, Wanda glared back at him, eyes opening fully as Timmy used the spatula to flip his godfather over. Timmy thought that the wish was one of his best yet and ignored what his godmother had to say, going off to spend time with his love.

It was about six hours later when Timmy met up with Wanda again. "I've gotta unwish this wish!" he cried, finally seeing what Trixie was like without all the constant attention from guys she received, now craving it all from Timmy.

"Good idea," Wanda agreed, about to happily grant his wish, but then a jealous Cosmo showed up.

"Oh, so you're with HIM again?" he asked, moving closer and holding his wife away from Timmy as he said "She's mine pal! Back off punk!" before poofing away. Timmy was once again on his own. He did his best trying to avoid Trixie but it was difficult. He rolled into one of the more open aisles as Wanda appeared.

"Timmy, you need to wish fast because—" She was unable to finish the sentence, or grant an unspoken wish, because her husband had poofed there.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. What about MY needs?" he yelled clinging to the woman before poofing away again. "We're in the book section. Timmy would never look here!" he claimed, looking around suspiciously.

"Cosmo stop!" Wanda spoke sternly pushing herself away from the man. "I've been with you for more than 10,000 years. Don't you think that if I wanted to leave, I'd have left by now?" she asked, trying to reason with him. If this didn't work she didn't know what she could do, especially with enough time left to get back to their godchild and save him.

"Maybe…" he agreed sheepishly looking away slightly. He didn't like admitting yes or no, so he almost always answered in the neutral, somewhat safe ground of 'maybe'.

"Oh I love you, you idiot. Now give me a hug!" Wanda said going to him and squeezing him. Cosmo had once again shifted moods and began to pretend like she was hugging too tightly and that he was choking, hence his face turning blue.

"Can't…break—free. Suffocating." he said through gasps of air, trying to break free of her embrace. "I need my space." When she finally did he began to bite at his fingernails. "Is this what it's like for Timmy? Ooh I gotta unwish this wish!" he said before disappearing to help the child. Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed overly loud before following suit.

"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed, despite the serious mess surrounding his godchild in a sandwich store. "Woah, talk about your messy break-ups"

"Quick! Unwish the wish!" Wanda said, arms spreading as Cosmo flinched away from her.

He wasn't really terrified of her, but he was wondering how long he could keep up the charade. Perhaps he could earn himself an apology gift later for acting this way. "Quit following me!" He said, pulling an angry face. His green eyes went past his pink-haired wife and widened exponentially. Pointing over her left shoulder, Cosmo screamed as the end of a helicopter headed their way. Wanda pulled her husband out of the way just in time as the helicopter lodged itself into the counter and slowly made its way down to try to cut Timmy in half.

"I wish all the people on Earth were back! And by people I mean people AND aliens! And I wish Trixie didn't remember any of this!" Timmy yelled out hastily as the top spike of hair got skimmed off by the helicopter tail.

Wanda didn't know why he couldn't make the wish while rolling out of the destructive path of Trixie, but granted the wish with Cosmo before their godson got hurt. Everything was soon back to normal and Timmy and his friends were back in Chemistry class. Timmy sat between Chester and A.J. rejoicing in the fact that he was surrounded by people again. But mostly that he wasn't being chased by the prettiest girl in school anymore.

Cosmo and Wanda watched the scene unfold and she smiled shaking her head. "Aw, poor Timmy. Some day he'll figure out that you have to find someone he has the right chemistry with. Get it Cosmo?" She asked, looking at him, obviously implying their long-lasting relationship and how they were comfortable with each other but not bored.

Cosmo glared at her. "Stop breathing my air!" he yelled before trying to naw off the arm she held. Wanda has the urge to tell him to stop with the act but instead decided that a physical response would be best, so she pulled him closer and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Will you stop it now? I thought we trusted each other" she whispered, her face still close enough that their noses were touching.

"Uh…maybe?" he asked, looking down and to the left. Of course he trusted her. He just got…confused sometimes. "Can you kiss me again?" he asked innocently.

Wanda laughed lightly. "You know the answer to that Cosmo," she said, watching as his eyes met hers again before he kissed her, grinning like a fool.


	3. Loving As One

Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapters, I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents.

Author's Notes: The third installment of my Cosmo/Wanda stories. This story will be based on the Season 1 episode "Apartnership" including some dialog/summation of the episode as a set up. This story is rated K.

Loving As One

_Timmy's POV:_

We poofed into Fairy World and the first thing I noticed was Wanda's tired eyes. I chose to make my wish to get us to Mama Cosma's instead of mentioning it but we were instantly surrounded by other fairies. Wanda defended me and after they left I noticed her floating close to the ground and it got me wondering. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her curiously, truly concerned.

"Getting a human to Fairy World takes a lot of magic," she started, allowing herself to rest on the unnecessary walkway before continuing. "When Cosmo and I aren't in tune with each other, it's almost impossible," she finished and I got the feeling that she didn't really want to admit that to me.

My lips quirked up, contemplating what she told me, then I realized what it meant and my mouth opened to speak rudely. "You mean I'm stuck here until you guys make up?" I crossed my arms, glaring at the pole behind my godmother. "I wish we could get to Mama Cosma's house and quick!"

"That much I can still do," Wanda responded, sadness leaving her eyes immediately with the task I asked of her. Hm. "Mama Cosma's place," she informed me after the white nothingness of transporting dispersed. "Cosmo's mad and his mama is probably inside making it worse," she said, biting her bottom lip in worry.

I looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. I've never seen her concerned like this before. I know her and Cosmo were married and all, but I never really saw them like…care for each other. It always seemed like their relationship was more of a sibling rivalry thing. "Come on, Wanda. I'm sure Cosmo loves you just as much as he always did," I told her confidently before turning around and opening the door.

Cosmo was floating in between two tall floating girl fairies, munching on a cookie. After closer inspection, I noticed that it was decorated in pink frosting as a face of Wanda with a line through it. Kind of unexpectedly, Wanda grew angry, or was it jealous? And floated in front of me challenging Cosmo to admit to what she saw. Soon a magical battle broke out and it was pretty funny for me to watch until Cosmo's spell missed and hit me instead.

"All right! That's it! I wish you guys would stop fighting!" I yelled at the top of my…toilet lungs. Cosmo and Wanda froze as they neared each for another spell casting, faces softening at the same time. I smiled briefly. "This is silly," I started, noticing that I spoke with a lisp due to my appearance. "You two love each other. That's why you chose each other everyone else in the world," I continued, noticing the look my godparents shared between them. It was sweet really. Unlike anything I'd seen between them before, or from anyone else really. I mean, it never really struck me that my parents loved each other. "And if you had to I bet you'd chose each all over again."

I hadn't expected my suggestion to be taken literally by anyone, especially Mama Cosma. She seemed…kind of rational, I guess. Apparently not because we were on a game show with Cupid now and things weren't looking well for Wanda. She even showed the concern on her face as Cosmo appeared to be siding with his mother and the two other fairies. I knew Mama Cosma had rigged the game and Cupid was going along with it, but I wanted to believe that Cosmo would choose Wanda no matter what stood in his way.

He seemed angry when he asked the questions given to him because they were current in his memory but he always seemed to agree with the response Wanda was able to get out before being silenced. He frowned before finishing one question. Grinning like the goof he was, he chose to ask his own question. "How many monkeys can I have?"

"Monkeys-?" One of the girl fairies asked, trailing off.

"Ew…" said the other girl fairy, my eyes travelling to Wanda to see her smiling lightly at the silliness of her husband.

"As many as you like," she answered, shaking her head.

"Ooh ooh! Her, her! I pick her, whoever she is. I hope it's Wanda!" He said, floating out of his chair, shaking his arms excitedly. The barrier between him and the ladies was raised and he pushed his way through the two girls his mama wanted him to choose between. Immediately he and Wanda embraced and I noticed a kind of…glow around them. As though they were meant to be together. I suppose when you're married to someone as long as they have been, you really are the other's one true love, huh? I wasn't sure if I was the only one who could see how awesome they were together, but I had a feeling they were more sure of it now.

And I was just glad that I was right and Cosmo did in fact choose Wanda all over again like the first time he chose her. I smiled as I watched them reunite, knowing that their magic was stronger when they were side by side, and more loving too. If magic could be loving, that is. I don't really know. All I know is, I hope they never have another bad spell like this one again. I don't like seeing Wanda sad…or weak. Or seeing Cosmo acting dumb when it comes to his marriage. Hey! He was negligent when he left for Fairy World. He's my godfather and even if he was having a fight with his wife, he shouldn't have left me, should he? No. I glared briefly at Cosmo but couldn't for long as I saw how happy he was talking to Wanda. Shrugging, I decided to forget about it for now. He was forgetful at times and there was nothing I could do about it.

Mama Cosma confronted the couple and Cosmo defended his wife this time, declaring his love in one of sweetest ways I've ever seen. Despite the understanding of how much her son cared for the pink-haired fairy that was my godmother, Mama Cosma vowed to work harder to separate them in the future.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost midnight on earth! C'mon, I wish I could go home!" I exclaimed, remembering that I still had to cook my parents their anniversary dinner.

Wanda grinned and I had a feeling she was about to set Cosmo up. "Well you know I need a little more magic to get us back Timmy," she said, leaning towards her husband as she looked at him expectantly.

"Me, pick me!" Cosmo called out, raising his hand in the air exuberantly.

"Every time," Wanda conceded, Cosmo close enough to kiss her cheek before they granted the wish together.

Yup, I said to myself. Definitely stronger…and more loving when they work together!


End file.
